


two sides of the same coin

by frigCal, galaxytaos



Series: pillars ; [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but.....gotta tell people about juncheol, can you tell im trashy for rarepairs, i feel like this is a bit lacking, is it quite fluff?, it's just ship analysis., ship analysis, that's pretty much what this fic is, there's no plot to this fic really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frigCal/pseuds/frigCal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxytaos/pseuds/galaxytaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go for entire days without saying anything to each other.</p><p>People often ask how they do it. Junhui and Seungcheol seem like the unlikeliest of partnerships, let alone relationships. But they are, after all, Seventeen’s mother and father respectively, and as strange as it sounds and as incompatible as they seem, they work well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two sides of the same coin

They go for entire days without saying anything to each other.

People often ask how they do it. Junhui and Seungcheol seem like the unlikeliest of partnerships, let alone relationships. But they are, after all, Seventeen’s mother and father respectively, and as strange as it sounds and as incompatible as they seem, they work well.

Sometimes they sit on the sofa together. There isn’t much space between them but they don’t cuddle with each other, don’t shoot each other loving glances when they think nobody is watching. Sometimes, Junhui’s fingertips touches Seungcheol’s, and Seungcheol’s fingers will curl around Junhui’s lightly, not quite holding his hand, because none of them need the constant reassurance of the other. They just _know_.

When Junhui first arrives, Seungcheol doesn’t know what to make of him. Junhui knows almost no Korean, but there’s something in the way he carries himself, with a certain sense of nobility and dignity, a sense of self-worth, yet with no inkling of superiority or conceitedness, that tells Seungcheol that Junhui doesn’t need help — or rather, Junhui _is_ his own help.

And Seungcheol is thrown off. Seungcheol, arms open wide and a heart even more so, is always willing to help, to be someone’s rock in times of need, but Junhui doesn’t need it. As the oldest person, and the one who has trained for the longest, Seungcheol has naturally assumed the position of a leader, or rather - a caretaker. By now the role could be considered a habit, but truth be told, it was just the kind of person he was. And when facing Junhui, who should by all means feel lost or insecure but doesn’t need to be taken care of, Seungcheol can’t help but to feel inadequate, even if he should feel happy that Jun is doing well on his own.

No more than a year later, Wen Junhui from far, far away in Shenzen, China has somehow managed to earn, to grow into the title of “mother” of the group, and Seungcheol can’t help but admire that. Junhui's quieter than he is, with the language barrier and all, but what he cannot use words to express, he makes up for with wordless glances, a small hand gesture, a reassuring smile, a gentle pat on the back —

Seungcheol doesn't think there could be anyone more worthy of the role.

* * *

Over time, Seungcheol comes to understand Junhui more. He doesn't need words to notice just how alike they are. Both of them are like pillars, not only physically, as Soonyoung and Seokmin joke, referencing their physiques, but also emotionally, the type of people others seek out when they need help, or just someone to lean on. But they aren't identical, and to say that would be so, so wrong. They coexist, a push and a pull, two sides of the same coin, never needing many words between them. 

And for Seungcheol, who has always been someone else’s pillar, never quite having someone to support him back fully, having Junhui around is a relief.

Without really noticing, they’ve come to a point where they don’t need words to know what the other is feeling. Sometimes they communicate just with short, meaningful looks. Sometimes they don’t even need that, the tranquil silence filling in their role. Sometimes, sitting on the sofa, they watch the others. They soak it in, the noise, the energy, the cheerful hum that always seems to surround them, and they’re just glad, glad that they found — built — a family with the rest of the team, with each other. Junhui can tell when Seungcheol is unwinding, a blissful expression on his face, but he’s still perceptive — the same way that Junhui himself is relaxed, yet still watchful, a side effect of years and years of martial arts training. It comes to him instinctively, the same way it comes to Seungcheol, a side effect of years and years of caring for others.

On the sofa, there’s barely anything said between them. They communicate through glimpses, little quirks of their lips, and sometimes Seungcheol absent-mindedly strokes Junhui’s hand. Between them is an unexpected, peaceful balance, but it’s something only they share, something special between Wen Junhui and Choi Seungcheol.

And if some of their gentle touches turn into gentle kisses at night, in the dark, who’s to stop them?

**Author's Note:**

> good lord i am actually shipper trash and juncheol hurts me so much pretty much nobody has ever heard of them
> 
> honestly though, jun's said to be the mom of the group (not !!! really !!! jeonghan !!!) and cheol is naturally the dad. that's already some sort of evidence, and there's more fics to come on why i really really think they make a good pair~
> 
> (also, @max, i cleaned up the fic a bit and posted it. i hope you don't mind)


End file.
